Green
by SweetDisposition34
Summary: When Will is forced to chaperone the Snow Ball the week before Christmas, Emma decides not to go because of an oncoming cold. But when she discovers the Holly Holiday plans on attending, she finds herself green with jealousy. Wemma.


Will sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. He should have known. It was the last week before Christmas break, and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up on the sofa with Emma in his arms. Emma, his girlfriend. Girlfriend girlfriend girlfriend- he didn't think that he could say it enough.

After all that had happened last year, Will was beyond overjoyed that they were finally back together, in that place that they never should have left. Carl and Terri and April and Shelby had all be set backs, but they had made it past them all. After Emma's annulment last February, and Nationals in New York in the Spring with Emma as a second chaperone, their relationship had taken off. Never in his wildest dreams had Will dared to imagine that he would leave for the competition as boring old Will and come back a boyfriend and a proud coach of America's third-best glee club.

Life was, essentially, perfect.

Even Sue's rantings couldn't bring him down lately. So, as he sat in Figgins' office, he attempted to tune out the woman's latest issue with something that he had done. "Sue," Figgins said finally, interrupting. "But Schue has a class to teach, and he hasn't done anything-"

"Exactly my point, Figgy," Sue snapped, coming closer to Will. "While the rest of the faculty is slaving away every other month as chaperones for one ridiculous school activity or another, William over here has been off at home, with his curling iron and sorry excuse for a girlfriend-"

"Hey," Will said, standing up so that he was face-to-face with the much taller blonde. Sue could mess with him all she wanted, but if Sue so much as _looked_ at Emma cross-eyed...

"Whoa there, William, calm it down. You wouldn't dare touch a woman, and we both know it." She stepped closer, and Will sank down into his chair, rubbing his temples.

"Sue, I really don't understand why you're causing so much drama about this..."

"William. Don't challenge me, don't pretend like you haven't been slacking off lately. Last year, okay, we could all understand that you were battling a fierce depression over Urma and Mr. I-Use-Four-Crest-White-Strips-Every-Day-"

"Sue." Figgins' tone was a warning, so Sue dropped the topic and continued on with her speech.

"I digress, you have no excuse anymore. You're your happy, unusually perky, I-have-a-song-in-my-heart self, and that means no more slacking off, buddy. The winter formal is coming up this Friday, and you better be there. I mean, we've all had our fair share of guarding the punch bowl, helping the drunkards of the dance floor, and prying the jungle-animals we call our students off of one another's behinds at the school dances. All of us but _you_, William." Sue sank back into her chair beside Will's, crossing her arms smugly across her chest.

Figgins pulled out a file from his drawer, and reviewed it with arched eyebrows. "William," he said, meeting the other man's eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, you haven't chaperoned an event at this school since last April, and even then, you left early because of a migraine or something or other. I can't have my employees shirking on their duties! This school has a reputation to uphold and-"

"Fine," Will said, cutting his employer short. To be honest, he was in no mood to hear a speech about the world's greatest president, one William McKinley, and how it was his job to honor that name. "I'll chaperone the Snow Ball on Friday." He turned to Sue. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Will sighed- Sue would be Sue. As he turned to leave the office, anxious to get home after a long day of grading papers and writing college recommendation letters for the glee kids, Figgins called out behind him, "Schue! Feel free to bring Emma, too! We need all the help we can get..."

XXXXXXX

"Em?" Will whispered quietly as he pulled her closer. It had been a long few days with Emma's paperwork and Will's grading, and both had been too tired to do much else but cuddle on the sofa when they had finally arrived home on Wednesday night.

"Mmph?" she responded, waking from her doze as Will pulled her closer against his chest. She had fallen asleep as they lay tangled on the sofa, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she snuggled into his chest. He ran his fingers gently through her red curls, and she sighed happily. There was no place, in the entire world, where Emma felt happier. Safer. She didn't know how she had lived without this kind of contact for so long, and so in her lazy state of bliss, she reached up to kiss Will softly.

He smiled as their lips made contact, and pulled them up so they were sitting up against the arm of the couch. She adjusted herself in his lap, and Will broke away, continuing to run his fingers through the silky fine hairs at the nape of her neck. "I just remembered," he said a little hesitantly, "that Figgins told me today that I have to chaperone the Snow Ball this Friday..."

"Oh," Emma said, trying to hide her disappointment. She had been feeling so tired lately, and she had been looking forward to a weekend of cuddling with Will. Ever since the weekend, Emma had felt congested and overtired. She knew that she was getting a cold, and this week could not pass by fast enough. "Do you need a date?" she asked, a small smile creeping onto her lips as she tried to be genuine. Spending her Friday night cramped in the sweaty gym was the absolute last thing she wanted, but she didn't want Will to think that she didn't support him and care about him enough to sacrifice her Friday.

"Em, don't be ridiculous. I mean, if you want to go... by all means," he said, kissing her temple, then her lips softly. "But I know you haven't been feeling that great. And how much you hate school... activities."

"I've just haven't had the best track-record with those, that's all," she said as she remembered the disaster that followed the Britney Spears assembly. She shuddered to think of her disastrous breakdown in her car after being trampled by student after student, and shuddered again when she thought of why Will hadn't been there to comfort her. He would have saved her in a heartbeat, but she had pushed him away. Emma still felt guilty about ever denying her love for Will, and about ever dating Carl, and the biting guilt and regretful memories constantly weighed heavily on her mind.

He smiled quickly, chuckling under his breath. "Em," he said, pulling her completely into his lap, so they were chest to chest and her legs encircled his waist. He sank into the cushions as he kissed her gently. "As nice as it would be for you to come, you've been sniffling since the weekend. You're overtired... and it's not worth you being sick for Christmas vacation anyway. It's one night. I think that we can deal for one night apart, right?"

No. Emma absolutely could not. But Will was right- her going to the dance and staying out late would insure that she was sick as a dog for the entire Christmas vacation. One night at a sweaty dance versus two blissful weeks of Will time... the decision was clear. "Okay," she said softly. "You're right- I'll stay home."

"But..." he asked, raising his eyebrows playfully.

Emma rolled her eyes, "But I will miss you so incredibly much I will not be able to bear it," Emma replied, letting out a giggle as Will pecked her lips and then her nose affectionately.

"I love you," she whispered, resting her head in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping around his muscular torso as she pulled herself as close as humanly possibly to him.

"I know," he answered as he ran his fingers through her silky hair, "but I love you more."

XXXXXXXXX

Friday had finally arrived, filtering through the windows of William McKinley High, its sunbeams bouncing off of the two inches of snow that had fallen late Thursday night. Emma had spent the majority of the morning hunting down her old Wellington boots with the fur lining at Will's insistence, because he refused to let her go out in the snow with her feet clad only in her Mary Janes.

Therefore, the couple had arrived at the school ten minutes after the bell, the hallways already stomped with slush and mud and puddles. "Think you can make it to your office?" Will asked, his grip on Emma's hand tightening a little when they reached the choir room. She was only just down the hall, but the slick, muddy floors of the hallway would usually have been enough to send his girlfriend into a panic.

"Nope," she smiled brightly for the first time that morning. "I think I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Positive," she said, kissing him chastely on the cheek before continuing on her way. As she walked away, Will couldn't help but smile. She was the bravest, most beautiful woman he had ever met. Here she was, braving the halls of the high school by herself, after arriving late to school, when last year the very same woman would have insisted on arriving before anyone else had set foot inside the building. He felt pride that Emma had grown so much in her phobia and OCD, although he still felt a pang of guilt when he remembered that he wasn't the only one who had helped her get to where she was today.

Carl.

It been seven months since Nationals in June and nine months since Emma's annulment from Carl in April. Ever since Nationals, Will and Emma had been inseparable. Something about the New York lights, or the magic in the air there, had rekindled their friendship. They had been a couple since August, and Will knew that Emma was The One. Truthfully, he had always know that Emma was the love of his life. But, like all of the stories and songs and poems say, you don't know what you've got till it's gone. And boy, did Will know what they were talking about.

Before he had lost her completely to Carl, Will had taken Emma for granted. That beautiful smile, the adoring look in her brown eyes, the way her hair seemed to defy gravity with her mood... how could he have ever not appreciated that for a second? Why wasn't Will, a year ago, basking in utter awe and joy and appreciation for the beautiful woman who had trusted him with everything? Will had thrown all of Emma's trust and love back in her face, even after all she had done for him by making out with Shelby. And letting April share his bed. And sleeping with Terri. And even now, a full year, many apologies, and countless sleepless nights later, Will regretted that every day.

He was snapped from his reverie by Finn and Mike sliding down the hallway, already late for their first period class. "Hey guys," he said, "be careful. You're going to fall, okay? And we can't have you all broken for Regionals..."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Schue," the football players called as they skidded around the corner. Will rolled his eyes as he heard a giggle from down the hallway. There, in all her glory, was Emma. Her smile seemed to illuminate the entire hallway, and Will found himself speechless. She was growing more and more beautiful every single day... and God, if he thought that what he had felt before was love, he couldn't even begin to put what he was feeling now into words.

"Quite the disciplinarian," she joked as she disappeared into her office.

"Em?" he called a moment later, only to see her take a step backwards out into the hallway.

"Yeah, Will?" Her voice was light and teasing, her eyebrows raised in question. But the look of pure love and adoration that sparkled in her brown eyes betrayed her tone completely.

"Love you."

XXXXXXX

"Hey, Em," Will said, pulling out his girlfriend's chair for her as she took a seat beside him at their usual table. It was lunchtime, and Emma had been feeling progressively worse all morning. Her head seemed to be pounding, but she figured that a whole hour with Will and a nice cup of tea could remedy that problem for sure.

"Hi," she smiled, scooting her chair closer to Will's as he grabbed her hand under the table. She squeezed it, letting her mouth form a tight line. "Ugh. I've been feeling so disgusting all day..."

"Are you okay, sweetheart? Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. It's just that cold that's going around lately... I'll be fine. It's just a headache and a runny nose. I'll live."

"Whatever you say, Em," Will said, offering her a smile as he held out half of his sandwich to her. She shook her head, which was unusual. Emma usually skipped breakfast, so by lunch time, she was usually starving. Will's face twisted with worry- this wasn't normal. "Not hungry?" he asked, and Emma shook her head.

Before he could question her further, Holly Holiday pulled out the chair across from the couple and plunked her coffee down on the table in front of them. "Bonjour," she smiled, "I haven't seen you two in a while."

"Holly!" Will smiled, "Where have you been? We missed you around here."

"Eh, well, no one's been sick at this place since Mrs. Carlisle in October. Poor thing had the stomach bug over Halloween... but, anyway, I'm back. Probably for a while, with this virus going around."

Emma avoided Will's eyes, not really in the mood for his looks of sympathy. He sighed, moving his hand to rest over Emma's leg. He rubbed her knee comfortingly, knowing how uncomfortable she was. Emma didn't really care for Holly, and she hated to think that what she was coming down with might be worse then a cold.

"So," Will asked as he squeezed Emma's knee lovingly, sending her enough telepathic messages to last a lifetime. It was moments like these that made Emma regret living for so long without physical contact. Will was so tactile, especially with his emotions, and it was as if he was speaking to her with each touch. _I love you. I chose you. Holly means nothing, you know that... _He began playing with her fingers and palm... _You're going to be fine, you'll feel better soon, I can't wait to spend two weeks with you and only you... _As he did this, he carried on his conversation with ease. "who are you in for today?"

Holly let out a chuckle, then her catchphrase. "I thought you'd never ask." Wink. "I'm in for Madame Natali today, the French teacher. The only problem is, I don't speak a word of French..." she crossed her legs, letting out a smile. "Right nnow, we're learning about Gustave Eiffel and all of his mistresses. Quite interesting, actually, I just wish that was the actual lesson plan." Sigh. "But, enough about me, how are you guys?" she asked, taking a sip from her huge thermos.

"We're, umm, we're good," Emma smiled, finally speaking up. She was always unusually quiet around Holly. "just excited for break and everything," she added with a sniff of her nose. Ugh. She hated being so congested more than anything. She also hated the way Holly was looking her over, as if she was so surprised that Will's crazy girlfriend could even speak.

"Yeah," Will smiled, shooting a sympathetic glance in the direction of his girlfriend before continuing. "All I have is the dance tonight, and the Em and I are going to have two whole weeks to ourselves." He looped an arm around the back of Emma's chair, soothingly rubbing his fingers over the curve of her shoulder. _Chill. You're fine. I love you, not Holly..._

Holly's face lit up. "You're going to the dance?" she asked. "Me too!"

Emma thanked the lord she wasn't chewing anything, because she would have spit it out. Or something. She began tapping her foot incessantly under the table, and she could feel her stomach churning. Yes, Emma Jane Pillsbury was jealous. So, incredibly green with envy for stupid Holly Holiday.

Holly had dated Will when she was with Carl, and even then, Emma had been incredibly jealous. Holly was everything that she wasn't. She was spontaneous, blonde, not to mention gorgeous. Holly had curves and... boobs... and she wasn't stick thin and bug-eyed like Emma was. Holly made Emma feel plain and shy and inferior every time she saw her, and overall uncomfortable. Holly was probably a perfectly nice person, but Emma found herself wanted to lock Will up behind steel doors before Holly got anywhere even close to them. Bile rose in her throat.

Holly.

Will.

Alone.

For hours.

Tonight.

"Yeah," Emma said before Will could get a word out. "We're going. Me and Will. At the, umm, the dance. Tonight."

Will cocked his head, shooting Emma a look. _What? What are you talking about... _He raised his eyebrows, and Emma felt herself blush. Could Holly see right through her, too? The blonde smiled, and Emma found herself unable to tell if it was genuine of completely fake.

"Oh... that's great!" Holly smiled. Fake. Definitely. Or was it? Based on the look of appreciation that Will was giving to the blonde across from her, Emma couldn't tell. Was Will silently thanking Holly for putting up with her craziness? Emma felt her breathing pick up, but before she could go into full-blown panic mode Holly continued, "Well, I've got to be going... See you guys tonight! It's sure to be a real party..." Holly rolled her eyes dramatically as she left the lounge, leaving Will and Emma in a tangible silence.

"Emma." She didn't look up at him. She didn't even move. "Emma Jaaaannne," he singsonged, and Emma fought a smile. "There ya go," Will said as he said a smile and a light blush cover her cheeks. He knew that Emma was jealous of Holly. He knew that she had been from Day One, but that she would never in a million years admit it to him. Or anyone, for that matter.

"What?" Emma asked casually, still not meeting his eyes. So that was how she was going to play it. Okay. Will was in no mood to have this discussion in the middle of the semi-crowded teacher's lounge, so he took Emma's hand, tugging her gently up from her seat. "Will, where are we going...?"

"My office," he replied equally as casually as Emma had been before. He turned to face her, a new note of sincerity in his voice. "Em, I want to talk to you about... about what just happened in there, okay?" he said as they reached the hallway. "I'm not going to brush that off like you want me too. So," he unlocked his office, kissing her nose lightly before pulling her inside. "I need you to know a couple of things, okay?"

She nodded, and he opened his arms. At first, she resisted, not stepping into his comforting embrace like he wanted her to. He raised his eyebrows, gesturing for her to come into his arms. She shook her head, stepping back, and turning to face away from him. "Emma." His serious tone made her turn almost instantly, and she saw a smile playing at his lips. "Em, get over here. Like, now." He reached out and grabbed her hand lightly, pulling her into his muscular arms.

She was tense. "Emma, baby, relax for a second, okay?" She complied, letting herself be folded into a complete sense of bliss and safety and comfort. This, this perfection was what had driven her to act irrationally over lunch. Holly was so much better than she was, and Will deserved so much more than what she could offer. He deserved the spontaneous and fun and happy-go-lucky personality that Holly could offer him. He was so out of her league... and yet the thought of him holding someone else so close, so lovingly, in the arms that were Emma's safety net made her sick with worry and jealousy. Because Holly had experienced this... she had dated Will, too. She knew what this felt like, and she was so much better than Emma.

Emma nodded into Will's chest, letting him talk. "Em," he said, "I know you, sweetheart. You can't fool me. I know that Holly makes you uncomfortable and... jealous but-"

She stepped out of his arms. No. "I... I'm not jealous!"

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, locking eyes with her, "Emma, it's okay I just want to talk about this-"

"No," she said, shrugging away. "I-I-I am not not jealous, Will! You think that you're that great? R-really?" Tears stung her eyes. Her head was pounding. Honestly, Emma didn't want to fight. At all. She wasn't acting like herself- she was acting crazy- and Will was surely going to think that she was insane now. He didn't deserve this. A wave of self hatred washed over her, and Emma dared to meet Will's eyes.

"Em, baby..."

"Don't say that, Will. Maybe I just wanted to go to the stupid dance, hmm? Maybe I wanted to spend more time with you? Did you ever think of that? Maybe I like school dances-"

"Emma, don't be ridiculous, okay? I know you hate dances, and I know that obviously spending this two hours with me wasn't all that important to you because you said you didn't want to-"

"Oh! So now you're accusing me of, of not wanting to spend time with you? Is that it? I live in your fucking apartment, Will! I work at the same school as you! I see you for every goddamn minute of the day, and you say I don't like spending time with you!"

"Woah, woah, that's not what I meant at all, Em..." he tried to reach for her, but she had turned away from him, her shoulders hitching as she let out a sob. Will knew two things. One, Emma never, ever, ever cursed. She thought it was foul and ignorant, and here so was, dropping the F Bomb in their workplace. She would never, and that's how he knew that she wasn't herself. Two, Emma hated making a scene in public. And arguments. They usually worked it out calmly and privately, barely raising their voices. And afterward, they would usually cuddle all of the harsh feelings away, kissing and loving until they both felt better. This new, stubborn Emma was definitely not normal.

"Go away, Will."

"This is my office, Emma."

She let out another sob then, and she tried to push past him. He caught her shoulders, keeping her still. She squirmed and pushed against his chest, "Let me go!" she said, tears running down her face, her nose running messily. She was beautiful, even now, even in her state of anger and despair. She was so, so beautiful.

"I love you, Emma," he said, "please don't be jealous. You have no reason to be..."

"I am not jealous!" she cried as she slipped from his hold, pushing her way out the door. He couldn't help but notice how warm she had felt in his arms, and worry began to fill his mind.

XXXXXXX

Getting ready for the dance, and actually getting there, was an intensely awkward affair. Emma wouldn't speak to him, and Will felt terrible. He knew that Emma was being irrational, but he just wanted to hold her. He knew that when she felt insecure, her guard went up, her walls. He knew that even though she let him in the majority of the time, there were still things that Emma kept to herself. To talk about when she was ready. Her jealousy of Holly being one of them...

He had expected to find her asleep, or eating dinner, or watching Lifetime movies when he arrived home, but instead he found her in the bedroom, changing into her black and white polka-dotted dress and slipping her mint green cardigan over her shoulders. "Emma..."

"Go away," she whispered as he stepped closer, attempted to tuck a piece of hair behind her hear.

"Why? Em... when you get upset, when we fight... it kills me. And... we're a couple. We need to talk about these things... you... you just can't push me away like this, sweetheart." Tears pooled in Emma's eyes, and Will felt his stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"Can you change in the bathroom?" Emma asked quietly. "I... You're going to make me cry. And I just p-put on my makeup... and..."

"Emma..."

"Just... I'll meet you there, okay?" She said, momentarily forgetting that Will's car was currently with Mr. Hummel getting his muffler repaired (finally). What a week to have chosen to do that. She was halfway to the door when she remembered. "I'll be, umm, in the kitchen," she said, unsure.

She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do. She wanted to apologize, but something inside her refused. She felt embarrassed, because apologizing meant that she actually was jealous of Holly. Which she was. But she couldn't let Will know that. Was she just supposed to be quiet? Were they going to break up? They had just put her name on the lease last month, and they had just started talking about things... like a future, together. She had never been in this situation before. Usually, when Emma had a problem, she ran. But now she had nowhere to run. Nowhere to go. Will was her home, and she was being a complete bitch to him. Tears sprung to her eyes again as the thought _Will will probably leave me now, that he's seen how insane I am, _entered her mind.

Her head was pounded and she was sure that she had a fever, but she couldn't just skip the dance now. She had to go, she had to because she didn't want Will to see how wonderful Holly was. She didn't want him to realize how wonderful the blonde woman was, how beautiful, and leave her in the dust. As horrible as it sounded, Emma wanted to keep Will blind to his own mistake. That mistake being letting her into his life in the first place.

It was hours later, at the dance, with the music pulsing in her ears when she realized that she was being exactly like Terri had been. And that she was an absolutely terrible person. It made her sick.

Will deserved Holly. And the jubilant, smiling Holly, who was so nice and loving, deserved him too.

Emma Pillsbury was a failure.

XXXXXXXX

After her realization approximately fifteen minutes into the Snow Ball, Emma had felt sick to her stomach. Both Will and Holly had been assigned the Check In Table. Of course it was Emma who had ended up in the sweaty, crowded gym with the loud music and hyperactive teenagers.

She wanted to ralph- her migraine had increased, and she was feeling more and more nauseated every second. She fleetingly wondered, as slow song after slow passed by, if Will and Holly were off dancing together, kissing maybe. Confessing there love, of sorts?

As the DJ announced the final song of the night, Emma sighed. Will hadn't come to find her like she'd hoped. She sighed sadly as Billy Joel's "She's Got A Way" filled the gym. Will had sang this to her on numerous occasions... and now... well, now he was probably off with Holly somewhere. A tear slid down her cheek, and the bile rose in her stomach. She had the notion that she was going to throw up, and in a moment of realization that she actually had no commitment to this stupid Snow Ball, Emma pushed through the sea of sweaty teens to the nearest exit door.

She was white as a sheet, sweat clinging to her forehead. Luckily, Quinn Fabray, who had been rocking back and forth to the music with Sam Evans in their own secluded corner of the dance floor had witnessed the entire event. Sensing something was wrong, she kissed Sam on the cheek, "Go get Mr. Schue," she said, "Something's wrong with Ms. P... hurry!" she called over her shoulder, pushing the doors open again.

The night was freezing cold, and it only took a second for Quinn to spot Emma. The guidance counselor was trembling her hands on her knees. From the sounds of it, Emma was in the process of emptying the contents of her stomach, and in a few swift strides, Quinn had reached her teacher. Cautiously, she placed a hand on Emma's back, just as the elder woman let out a loud sob. Quinn's heart panged with sympathy, and she turned to see the gym doors being pushed open, Mr. Schue running towards them with Sam hot on his heels. "Emma!" he called, "Em!" Finally, he spotted them, and crossed the blacktop in a matter of seconds.

"W-what happened? What's going on?" Will asked, touching Emma's shoulder lightly. His eyes were wide as saucers, his face red. His hands were shaking. "Sam said something was wrong... with Emma, I... I didn't know what- I was so worried."

"Calm down, Mr. Schue, she's... I don't know. I saw her run out here, and then she was throwing up, and..." Quinn was interrupted by the sounds of Emma's wretching, and she made a face.

"I got it from here, Quinn," Will said, letting the teenager go.

Emma's sobs echoed through the parking lot. Will reached for her just as her knees gave out completely. She fell hard on the blacktop, her knees hitting the cement first, and then her palms. She let out a wail, and Will knelt to her. He pulled his crying girlfriend into his arms, letting her sobs continue. "Em, Emma... shh, baby, you're okay... I've got you... you're okay now, you're with me... baby, shh, I have you, you're fine..." he continued whispering sweet nothings to her as he gingerly set her on her feet. She cried into his neck as he supported her weight, pulling her close to him.

Emma felt Will's strong, safe arms around her, and guilt encompassed her entire being. It was enough for her to throw up again. She doubled over, dry heaving this time. Hot tears burned tracks down her face as Will held her hair back for her with one hand, his other arm supporting her so fully and so gently. When she was done, he scooped her up into his arms, a pained expression crossing his features. Sure, she could act ridiculous sometimes. And be irrational. And yell. And curse him off. But God, he would do anything for her. Will felt absolutely terrible- he wouldn't wish the sickness on anyone, let alone Emma.

His girlfriend had had some pretty terrible migraines, and a few panic attacks, but this was the worst he'd seen. According to her brother, Garrett, that he had met over November break, this was about as bad as it got. The headaches, the vomiting. Now? Well, based on what Garrett had told him in his quick "How To Deal With My Sister If She Ever Goes Apeshit" speech, Emma was going to faint.

As she was lifted bridal-style into Will's embrace, he kissed her forehead, trying to soothe her. But Emma saw his expression, and realized how terrible this much be for him. She saw his eyes, and the sweat on his brow, and felt more confused than ever. He was supposed to hate her right now. If she had been in his shoes, she would have left herself on the parking lot ground, ralphing onto the blacktop by herself.

And as the starry night spun itself into a confusing panic around her, Emma Pillsbury passed out.

XXXXXXX

When she woke up, she was in her bed. Their bed. The lights were bright, and she felt someone with her. She hoped it was her old wrinkly neighbor Ms. Creston and that Will had left her for someone better. But as her eyes crept open, she was greeted with the warm face of her boyfriend instead of the saggy one that she had half expected.

"Will?" she whispered, and immediately, he was sitting beside her on the bed, pressing kisses to her forehead, her eyelids, her nose. Tears sprung to her eyes, and Will pulled her into his arms so that she was sitting up with him, chest to chest. She felt helpless and terribly sick, but all she wanted was his comfort. She wanted to be selfish, for a second, to bury her face in the crook of his neck that she loved so much before he inevitably broke up with her.

"I'm here, Em," he said, running his fingers through his curls. "You fainted, honey, in the parking lot, and you have a fever... I gave you some medic

Will felt her tears before he saw them, and then he heard them. Heavy, shaking, uncontrollable sobs. "Shh, Em, baby... shh... you're really sick, sweetheart, can you lay back for me?" She shook her head against his chest, and Will flexed his arms around her, pulling her even closer. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she choked. "I'm so, so sorry... I'm sorry... Will... I'm-" he cut her off, kissing her head, cupping her cheeks so that his face was even with hers. "Baby, I know you're sorry, shh, you're fine. You have nothing to be sorry for."

But she couldn't stop apologizing, and she couldn't stop crying. She just held tight to him, clutching his shirt, a sudden fear filling her. Was he going to leave? He untangled himself from her grasp, and Emma was silenced. It was true. He was really going. But instead of leaving her like she had expected him to do, he lay down beside her on their bed and gently pulled her down next to him. He held her close, whispering how much he loved her in her ears until her sobs subsided. She snuggled into his chest as she whispered, "Will... I... I'm so sorry..." she sniffled. "You're right. I was jealous and unreasonable... and I was so horrible to you, in your office..."

"Emma, I forgive you, okay? C'mere," he tilted her chin up so that she would meet his eyes, and he kissed her lips softly. He was surprised when she parted her lips wetly, her hands going to the curls in the back of his head to deepen the kiss, but it thrilled him. His hands traveled the beautiful curve of her side, her hip , her ribs, the beautiful swell of her breasts... He shuddered, sliding his tongue into her mouth to meet hers. It was beautiful and wet and passionate between them, slow and sensual, and they felt reunited after what had felt like years apart.

She pulled away, pressing a kiss to his neck as she said, "You're going to be sick for Christmas if you keep kissing me like that, you know."

"I know, he whispered... but I don't care. Em, I love you so much. And you have no reason to be jealous of Holly."

"But... Will, I..." he felt her walls crumbling, her guard coming down, and he traced mindless patterns on her side, urging her to continue. "I feel so insecure, compared to her. I'm not that girl. She's... Holly is everything that I'm not, Will, and she makes me feel like you deserve so much better than me. I..." she swallowed the lump in her throat, to no avail, because tears seeped from her huge brown orbs anyway. "I just want you to be happy, Will..."

"Emma... baby..."

"...and I shouldn't have gone to that dance. I was so jealous of you two, having your time alone, and I was... I was b-being just like Terri, stalking you like that, f-following you to the Snow Ball and the r-ruining your evening and-" she was cut off when he kissed her, long and slow again. She couldn't help be respond.

"Emma Pillsbury, to start, I am the happiest man alive. Why? Because I have you." He pulled her close and guided her head to the crook of his neck as he rolled over so that she was completely on top of him and he was propped up slightly by the headboard. She snuggled into him as he continued, kissing her hair every few words. "You make me the happiest man, Emma, and I cannot live without you. You, Em, not Holly. It's you that I want, and if you and Holly are polar opposites, then that's fine. Because I can't compare you to anyone. Because no one even comes close to everything that you give me..."

He couldn't even say this without getting choked up. "You are so beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the whole world, Emma. I would never change you for anything... and if you are ever feeling insecure. Just come find me, wherever I am, whatever I'm doing. And tell me everything, because I'll always listen. You're my everything, Emma. I love you more than words can even say... and I'm sorry for making you feel so uncomfortable today."

She sighed deeply. "I'm sick, Will. You told me to stay home... and I didn't listen... and now Christmas is ruined..."

"Shh, no it isn't," He soothed, "we still have a week for you to get better until Christmas comes. And even if you are sick, it doesn't matter. This is going to be the best Christmas I've ever had anyway."

"Wh... why?"

"Because, you goof," he said, kissing her head and tightening his hold on her so that she was snuggled to him as close as humanly possible. "I'm going to be spending it with you."

XXXXXXXXX

THE END

**Review please! This definitely isn't my best writing sooo tell me whatever you think... this was written because I was incredibly bored today and couldn't think of much else to do. I didn't exactly plan out much of this, and I just wrote. It was kind of nice, actually. Hope it didn't get too sappy though... (although with Will and Emma, is it just me who views "too sappy" as a sort of oxymoron? :P)**

**Thanks!-Liv**


End file.
